


A Bad Day

by SleepyStargazer



Series: Gravity Falls [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyStargazer/pseuds/SleepyStargazer
Summary: What's a bad day without a little comfort?
Relationships: Stan Pines/Reader
Series: Gravity Falls [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674571
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	A Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> [Gravity Falls, Pre-Weirdmageddon, Established Relationship, Stan Pines/Reader]

Nothing wanted to go Stan's way today. The hot water went out during his shower that morning, Ford was still riding that damn stick (still hadn’t said thank you) up his ass, and he had nearly lost some boring paperwork on accident. Everything was turning out to be bullshit. 

But that was fine. He was perfectly fine with this shitty day, not like he needed one decent day where he could end it on a note so high it was sung by a high soprano.

He didn't need a decent day.

He didn’t.

~~_He’d like one, though._ ~~

He sank into the wooden kitchen chair with a groan, cursing under his breath at its creak of protest, and cradled his head in his hands. God, he could feel the tension building in his neck and pressing against his eyes. Great, he could add a headache to his list of crap from this crappy day.

The creak of the floorboards alerted him to the arrival of another person—and, fuck, he really hoped it wasn’t Ford; he didn’t think he could deal with the stupid genius on top of a headache—before soft, familiar hands slowly slid over his shoulders and down his chest.

“Stan?” You murmured softly. “You alright?”

Stan opened his mouth to deny anything was wrong, then shut it with a quiet click and a soft woosh of air through his nose. “Eh, just a little stressed, sweetheart,” he admitted after a moment of silence and leaned back in the chair. He flushed lightly as he rested his head against your chest and looked up at you for once. “Nothin’ I can’t live with.”

He watched your smile tug downwards at the corners, then purse as a thoughtfully look crossed your face. Part of him was tempted to tug you closer and press a kiss to your lips, chasing off the ill-fitting frown; yet you beat him to it as you laid a chaste one on his lips and peppered his cheeks with them. The pink in his cheeks grew a shade darker as he gave you a half-smile.

“Hey…” He started to say while you dragged your hands back up his chest and settled them over his shoulders. A grunt escaped him as you began gently kneading his shoulders and the knots of tension settled between them. “Babydoll…”

“Relax, love. Let me help you, even if it’s a little,” you said firmly. “Enjoy yourself.”

“Heh, b-bossy,” his voice hitched as he groaned lowly, “ain’tcha? Alright, alright, I’ll enjoy it.” It wouldn’t hurt him to enjoy this for a bit.

“Good."

**Author's Note:**

> Brit (life_sans_sin) and I have a blog for all our prompt responses if you guys wanna check it out or leave some asks! If you click [This Link,](https://pining-for-pines.tumblr.com/) you'll be sent there for sure! If not, the straight link is: https://pining-for-pines.tumblr.com/


End file.
